Compicated Logic
by Calima
Summary: It's basically a somewhat story, but this is my first Harry Potter fic ok? Please be nice! No real puzzler or anything; it's just short and sweet with fluff ok? Laterz! *Calima*
1. Complicated Logic (Part 1)

Note to disclaimers: Hello people! I do not own Harry Potter, so please don't sue me. J.K. Rowling own everything. Thank you! *Calima*  
  
Complicated Logic  
  
Hermione Granger sighed in content. Outside, icicle hangings could be seen on the roof ledges. A fire-large enough to warm the Great Hall- blazed in the fireplace. Warm air engulfed the Gryffindor common room; she sighed again. Laughter was heard from outside. 'A snow fight has ensued, no doubt.' She thought merrily. Suddenly, a voice interrupted her observations.   
  
"Why don't you join us?" A red headed boy inquired.  
  
The honey-brown haired girl shook her head. "No thank you, Ron," She yawned lazily, "I'm beat."  
  
"Well, if you might join us later during our little games, we will be outside." Ron answered.  
  
Hermione nodded; Ron left thru the portrait hole. With another yawn, Hermione reached over and shook her friend. The black haired young man opened his eyes. Brown eyes met emerald green. He smiled and ran a hand thru his messy hair. "Thanks for waking me up." He winked. "What's up?"  
  
She stretched before giving Harry a thoughtful look; Harry appeared perturbed. "Harry, did you finish your transfiguration homework?" He shook his head. She giggled. "Neither did I."  
  
"That is a first." Harry snorted.  
  
Hermione frowned. "It's not like I'm going to make a practice of it."  
  
Harry chortled loudly in response, which earned him a pillow to the face. He gave Hermione a look of determination. She squeaked knowingly before making a run for it, but it was too late. Harry grabbed her from behind, threw her on the couch, and began his assault. Hermione shrieked with laughter. "Stop it, Harry! Please, Harry, I'm begging you!"  
  
"Did I hear a plea for mercy?" Harry paused.  
  
"Yes, you did, Harry Potter!" Hermione wheezed out.  
  
"Too bad for you then, Ms. Granger!" He resumed his tickling frenzy.  
  
A couple hours later...  
  
Hermione lay on the soft, cushioned couch of the common room. Her eyes were open slightly; it was dark outside. To her side, Harry was resting peacefully, his head on her lap. Somehow, although she was unsure, she'd ended up winning Harry. Now he was snuggled to her, almost like a small child, the flames of the fire dancing upon his features. She marveled at him for a few minutes; her gaze wandered back to the firelight. The common room was empty. From her sitting position, she could hear people getting ready for dinner. Brushing back a stray lock of her hair, Hermione leaned over Harry and gently shook him to consciousness. He turned over but did not wake up. Hermione shrugged.   
  
"Harry, it's dinnertime. Ron will be there any minute now." She whispered in his ear, softly.  
  
A dazed look placed his face when he woke. He glanced around. "How long have I been sleeping?"  
  
"Not too long, Harry," She pointed towards the Great Hall, "come on, dinner is going to be served."  
  
He agreed. When they entered the Great Hall, Ron waved to them from the Gryffindor table. Next to him, (More like on him! - Hermione) sat Lavender Brown. "Hey, Harry, over here!" Ron greeted cheerily.  
  
"Hullo, Ron. How's your friend?" Harry questioned.  
  
Ron chuckled. "Like sugar, she is; she's sweet, very sweet."  
  
Hermione snorted. "You mean she hasn't bored you to death with her talks of make-up?"  
  
"She hasn't mentioned even once." Ron spread jam on his bread. "How are you guys?"  
  
"We're peachy." Both replied at the same time.  
  
"I can't believe it; you both even think alike!" Ron acted horrified by his friends answer.   
  
"Leave them alone, Ronniekins!" Lavender cooed in his ear.  
  
Ron blushed crimson. Hermione and Harry burst out in laughs. Across the table, Ginny was busy watching out for Slytherin commentary; she was looking for Draco's signal. No seemed to care otherwise. Suddenly Draco stood and left the Slytherin table; Ginny trailed shortly afterwards. This event, Hermione did notice. She tapped Harry lightly on the shoulder. "Do you think Ron knows about Ginny and Malfoy?"  
  
"I doubt it, unless someone has told him." Harry looked serious. "I still can't believe we are helping, not to mention being nice, to that slimy git...Malfoy."  
  
"It's for Ginny's sake, plus, Malfoy's not a bad guy," Hermione returned, "well, once you get to know him anyhow."   
  
Harry nodded hesitantly. He was slightly surprised at Hermione's reaction to the news. When they'd found out, Harry was shocked. Hermione, on the other hand, seemed unsurprised. He didn't even understand why she'd said nothing. Not so much as a scold left her mouth. Even now, as she watched Ginny disappear from view, she looked calm. His thoughts were interrupted by one of his other friends, Seamus Finnigann (is that how it's spelled?).   
  
"Ay, Harry!" Seamus shouted from the other side of the room. "Call Ron for me!"  
  
Harry nodded and did so. Ron stood over to go to over to Seamus; Dean Thomas followed him. "Where are they going?" Parvati Patil asked Harry.  
  
Harry shrugged. He didn't have a single clue. It would appear as though Dean, Ron, and Seamus were planning something; they were just like Ron's older brothers, Fred and George Weasley. It made Harry want to laugh that Ron had decided to carry on his brothers' so-called legacy. Next to him, Hermione was engrossed in relishing her chocolate pudding. Harry chuckled. Sometimes Hermione could be incredibly amusing. Hermione took note of this and, her curiosity getting the best of her, forced the rest of the pudding down her throat so that she could question Harry. When she'd finished, she turned to Harry. He looked bewildered by her forward face. "What is it?"  
  
"Why were you staring at me like that?" She asked. "Do I have something on my face?"  
  
"No, but, "Harry began, "you just look funny when you're engrossed in your food."  
  
Hermione blushed. She managed a barely audible thank you before excusing herself and leaving the Great Hall. Flushed in the face, Hermione bolted up the girls' staircase to the dormitories. After throwing her books on the bed, she began rummaging throughout her trunk, desperately searching for her quill and parchment. 'Where is my quill?' She hurled a book over her shoulder. 'Where is my parchment supply? I'm going to drive myself stark mad!' She heaved a sigh of relief when a piece of paper poked out from underneath her transfiguration book. Hermione yipped with glee and picked up her Arithmancy book; she went down to the common room. Now that the Great Hall had cleared out, she was sure she would get SOME work done. 'Thank Merlin it is Friday today.' Setting her book on a table, Hermione smiled to herself, stretching her body out over the spacious couch. She knew Ron, Harry, and the usual gang would be down soon.   
  
As if on cue, Harry came bounding down the staircase, Ron close behind him. They both plopped down on the floor beneath Hermione. Fred and George Weasley sprang up from behind the couch Hermione was seated on. She yelped. 'What are they doing here?' Dean and Seamus cracked with chuckles, which earned them all a body- binding spell. Looking satisfied, she settled back into her previous position, her eyes focusing on her parchment. Everything was silent until Ginny entered. "What is going on?" She asked in shock.  
  
"Hermione felt that it would be appropriate to body-bind us because we scared her." Dean answered.   
  
"Wow...she must be mad at you guys." Neville stared in awe, his eyes the size of saucers. "Are you going to let up?"  
  
"Sometime later...AFTER I finish my Arithmancy homework." Hermione was looking smug. She blew away a stray lock of hair and placed her quill down. "All right, since you're all giving me that look...I'll let you go." Before she did so, the Weasley twins explained why they were at Hogwarts. Their mom had requested it specially.  
  
Everyone cheered as she let the spell up. She was getting ready to sit back down when laughter started behind her. 'Uh oh.' She grimaced. 'Here it goes.' She was swept up in someone's arms and thrown onto the couch. Immediately she knew whom the culprit was. She opened her mouth to speak, "HARRY POTTER, LET ME GO THIS INSTANT!"  
  
"Revenge is sweet Hermione." Ron answered casually while dusting off his clothing.   
  
A horrified look crossed her face as the message processed in her brain. All of a sudden shrieks could be heard from her. Ron and Harry were tickling her madly. Finally, as if by a miracle, Ron let up and went to bug Ginny. This didn't thrill the youngest Weasley. In the corner, Fred and George were convincing Neville to try another one of their prank inventions. Neville didn't seem to notice the trick in progress. That left Dean and Seamus, who at that present moment, were chatting up Parvati and Lavender. Of course, when Ron saw this, he went over to set them straight. Lastly, Harry had not given up on his revenge on Hermione. She was now in tears as well as howling with giggles. About ten minutes later, when Hermione felt like her sides would rip open, she found herself lying on the couch, Harry at her side.   
  
"Well, that was rather interesting," She responded in between breaths, "wouldn't you agree, Harry?"  
  
He turned his head to look into her eyes. His emerald green orbs shined with happiness. He grinned stupidly. "I would have to say so; yet, I still think I could've done more damage."  
  
Hermione's face took on another thoughtful gaze; she spoke clearly. "I suppose so, but I believe that was severe punishment on its own," She socked him playfully, "even though I also believe that it was a cruel and unfair exchange."  
  
Harry had to laugh at that one. He cast her a smirk; she blushed. Hermione couldn't help but wonder what was happening between she and Harry. She knew that somewhere-she'd been trying desperately to avoid it- that she liked Harry Potter, one of her best friends. At first her feelings hadn't bothered her for she thought they were completely platonic and such. Lately though, Hermione found that her mind was wandering to Harry and how wonderful he was for no apparent reason. 'What is happening to me?' Her troubled state must have shown; Harry leaned into her, a worried gaze fixed itself upon her. She stared up at him, her expression blank and far away.  
  
"Hermione, is something wrong?" He asked. She'd been acting odd for a few weeks, but it hadn't been as noticeable as it was now-to Harry at least.   
  
Waking from her reverie, Hermione snapped her attention to the young man in front of her. "Oh...no, Harry, everything is quite fine-I assure you of that much." She wanted to smack herself silly for that last part. 'Why did I have to say "that much" for?' She grimaced. "Don't be such a worrywart, Harry Potter."  
  
He decided to let it go for the time being. He planned on finding out sooner or later. Deep inside her heart, Hermione was in a torturous state. She knew something had changed; she couldn't place her finger on it. Finally-and eternity later it would seem- Hermione stood and headed for the girl's dormitories. She turned to Parvati and Lavender. "Parvati, Lavender, Ginny, are you three coming? It's late and I need not remind you about the Hogsmeade trip tomorrow-we will have to get up early."  
  
"I almost forgot about that!" Ron shouted from somewhere.  
  
"Correction, Ron Weasley, you did forget about it!" Dean replied.  
  
"Whatever." Ron muttered.  
  
Ginny gave an aggravated sigh. "Look, I don't know about you two, but I'm with Hermione. I'm heading out now, goodnight."  
  
Everyone waved to them as they exited the welcoming warmth of the common room. Once in the hall, Ginny bombarded Hermione with questions. The honey-brown haired girl was taken aback. She didn't feel like giving explanations at the moment; she felt tired. Politely, but quickly, Hermione shooed Ginny off into bed, hopeful to get her own rest before the trip the next day. 'I must have had good luck today.' She smiled to herself; sleep awaited her.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next morning-it was extremely early-Hermione woke and readied herself for a day in Hogsmeade. She threw her cloak over her robes and made her way down for an early breakfast. She was please to see that she was not alone in her preparation. Sitting down at the other table-the Slytherin table-was Draco Malfoy. Since nobody else was present except he and Hermione, Draco waved to her. She nodded in response and began drenching her pancakes with syrup (A/N: I really have no idea what they would eat over there so bare with me, all right?). An hour later, she found herself in the common room, her foot tapping on the wood floor. She glanced at her watch. 'They are going to be late!' She groaned in aggravation. 'Why are they taking so long?'  
  
Like an answer to her prayers, they arrived: Ginny, Lavender, Ron, Parvati, Dean, Seamus, and the Weasley twins. Draco was to meet them at the entrance. They were readying to leave when Hermione noticed someone missing. She looked alarmed. "Hey, someone is missing from the group."  
  
"Oiy, where is Harry?" Dean was puzzled. "I know he was behind me a minute ago."  
  
"I'll go check." Hermione rushed up to the boys' dormitories. Cautiously, she opened the door, all the while being careful not to barge in on anybody. "Harry, are you in here?"  
  
She gasped in surprise when she found him seated on his bed, his mien blank. Carefully, Hermione madder her way over to him, worry etched across her face. Taking a deep breath, she took a seat next Harry. She placed her hand on his arm. Leaning over enough so that she could hear him, his friend began to speak to him. "Harry, is something wrong?" When he didn't respond, Hermione's worry increased. "Look at me, Harry." He turned slightly, just enough for her to see his face. 'He is crying!' She was aghast. 'Why is he crying?' She shook him gently, her fingers trailing down to his hand. She grasped in comfortingly. "Harry, please tell me what it wrong," she felt her eyes tearing up at his nonexistent face, "I am worried about you, friend."  
  
"It's nothing, really." He wiped his eyes on his shirtsleeves; he smiled weakly. "I just...it's kind of hard to explain. Why don't we just go to Hogsmeade; I don't want to think about anything serious right now."  
  
Hermione began to persist, but the look Harry gave her warned her to push no farther. With aggravation, Hermione complied. She was very annoyed that Harry did not feel like sharing with her. 'I'm one of his best friends. How come he doesn't trust me anymore?' Though she was upset, she thought otherwise. She knew Harry was just not up to it; he still appreciated her, he was just tired, that's all. During their brief trip around Hogsmeade, Hermione pondered the reason of what could possibly be bothering Harry. 'It can't be Voldemort. He's nowhere near that powerful just yet, at least I don't think so.' She remembered the incident in fourth year. 'No way, it isn't possible.' Shaking the horrifying images from her mind, she continued her way, trailing behind Ron and Lavender. The rest of the afternoon they spent going throughout the various shops, all persons occasionally buying souvenirs here and there. After what seemed like an eternity, all the seventh years, plus the Weasley twins, headed back to Hogwarts.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
'Is there something that Ron and the guys aren't telling me?' Wondered Hermione. Everyone seemed to know something she didn't. Ron and Harry were playing Wizards' Chess while Dean and Seamus played a game of exploding snap. The Weasley twins were, for the third time that day, trying to convince Neville of trying their contraption; he was buying into it. Lavender and Parvati, as well as Ginny, were talking and giggling wildly in a small group in a corner of the room. Hermione felt like smacking herself silly. 'Why am I the only one who is alone here?' Besides Draco-who was in the Slytherin area of Hogwarts-Hermione was basically keeping herself company. As if that had not been reality enough, she was being plagued by images of Harry's earlier appearance. She worked up some courage. "Harry, is it possible that I could speak to you," She began nervously, "alone, if it is not too much to ask."  
  
Harry stood up, whispered something to Ron, and he followed Hermione out of the portrait hole and into the hall. "Yeah Herms? What is it?"  
  
"I don't want to pry, Harry-I'm begging you to believe me on that one-but why won't you tell me what was wrong this morning? I'm REALLY worried about you." Her face was pleading.  
  
"Look, Hermione, I appreciate that you care about me that much, but it isn't something that I can share with you." Harry turned his back to her. He couldn't tell her why he'd been troubled; he'd be too embarrassed. "Can we leave it at that?"  
  
"I guess so," she sounded disappointed, "but I don't understand you! I'm your friend, Harry! You tell Ron everything and you both leave me out of it! I'm tired of this!" With that she turned on her heels and ran to the prefects bathroom. She was confused by her outburst and by Harry's reaction. 'What am I going to do?' She burst through the bathroom door. She sank to the floor and began to sob harshly, something she hadn't done since the last time she was seriously hurt.  
  
(Ok people, I think this will only be a two part series, but I think it will be sweet anyway. Please R&R! Oh and if u flame me, keep them decent all right? No cussing please.) *Calima* 


	2. Complicated Logic (Part 2)

Note to disclaimers: Hello people! I do not own Harry Potter, so please don't sue me. J.K. Rowling owns everything. Thank you! *Calima*  
  
Complicated Logic (Part 2)  
  
  
Early morning sunshine flowed thru the windows of the prefects' bathroom. Hermione yawned and stretched her muscles. She looked around, taking in the view of the bubbling bath across from her. 'At least no one came to get me.' She snorted. Gathering herself together, Hermione exited the prefects' bathroom and marched down to breakfast. Saturday was lazy; no one was in the Great Hall. An annoyed groan escaped her throat. 'I must have missed breakfast. I wonder where everyone is.' She couldn't have been anymore uptight about the situation. Excusing herself from the silence in the empty Hall, Hermione made her way to the dormitories, hoping to find Ginny, Lavender, or Parvati.   
  
She felt that she must have been having a bad day for neither of her roommates were anywhere in sight. This fact alone angered Hermione. She was feeling completely left out everything. As she made her way down the hallway, she caught a wisp of flaming red hair. She sprinted towards the corridor where person had disappeared which-she was unaware of it at that moment-was headed towards the dungeons. 'It has to have been Ginny.' When she turned the corner, Hermione ran smack into Professor Snape. Hermione blushed crimson and turned to walk away, but a hand grabbed her from behind. She faced her attacker, sure of whom it might be. She spoke calmly but with warning in her voice, "Have I done something wrong Professor Snape?"  
  
He sneered at her. "Ms. Granger, I was wondering why you are still here? Didn't you know that the whole seventh year class left to Hogsmeade this morning?"  
  
"No, Professor, I didn't have a clue." She admitted truthfully, her eyes searching for a way out of the hall and her predicament. "Um...if you'll excuse me, sir, I shall be going."  
  
With that, Hermione wrenched her arm free and darted in the opposite direction. She brooded silently in her mind. 'Why did I do that? I should've known if it was Ginny, well, she would be looking for Draco.' No more could she think about that trivial matter. She began to think back to yesterday's events; she felt selfish and self-centered. She recalled the words she had spoken to Harry before she'd run off like a crybaby. Was she being selfish? Was she thinking only of her? Shaking the thoughts form her mind, she continued down the corridor, only stopping when she thought someone was following her. Footsteps echoed behind her; the noise reached her ears, which in turn caused Hermione to pause and slip into an empty classroom. 'Who would be looking for me right now?' She peeked outside and gasped. There, in the middle of the hallway, stood Harry. He looked distressed.   
  
Though she felt like running away again, something pulled her out into the hallway. She stood there, her eyes meeting Harry's in a confused gaze. He quickly jogged over to her and grabbed her hand. "Herms, where have you been? McGonagall has been looking for you for the past hour."  
  
She snatched her hand away. "No one tried the prefects' bathroom, obviously."   
  
"Is anything the matter?" He asked with worry.  
  
"No, there isn't," she lied in anger, "I'm just not interested in going to Hogsmeade; we went there yesterday."  
  
"True, but McGonagall is giving us a free period today! When does she ever do that?" Harry argued.  
  
"I said I'm not interested, Harry. I want to sleep more." She retorted.  
  
"What's up with you? Why do you sound so annoyed right now?" He questioned.  
  
"Oh, you barely noticed huh? Congratulations, Harry." She jerked away and began heading to the dormitories. "Just go away, please."  
  
Ignoring her wish on this particular occasion, Harry chose to run after her. "Hermione!" He called out frantically; he desperately tried to catch her. "Hermione, stop! Where are you going?"  
  
She quickened her pace, noticeably. "I'm going to go rest, Harry. Tell McGonagall that I wish to be excused for the day."  
  
He grabbed her hand so that she could go no further. She whirled around, her facial expression furious; it was a look of demand. "Uh...sorry Herms." He let her go immediately. "I just...but I thought...I'm really sorry."  
  
"What the hell was that?" She bellowed. "I ask you to leave me alone and you grab me? What's gotten into you, Harry?"  
  
"I'm just...I'm worried about you, Herms. I really am beginning to think that all this stuff you're doing, all the work and being head girl and all...I think you're going to overload yourself." He looked down, a blush gracing his face, although it was hidden by his downward glance.  
  
Hermione's look changed immediately. She laid a hand on his arm, hoping to gain his attention. "Harry, I apologize. I'm just tired, that's all. I have a lot on my mind, but not necessarily on my plate." She grinned happily. "Thank you for worrying Harry; thank you for caring."  
  
He smiled warmly, "What are friends for?" He pulled her arm lightly. "Come one Herms, let's go to Hogsmeade."  
  
She shook her head, "As much as I thank you for caring and such, I still don't feel well enough to go to Hogsmeade. I think I'll stick by my decision; I'm going to stay, ok, Harry?"  
  
"I'll stay with you," He responded quickly; it was answered TOO quickly.  
  
Suddenly she felt bad for mentioning her final decision. "No, Harry, I think you should go." She urged him on, pushing him slightly towards the other end of the hallway. "Go, Harry, it is better that you go with Ron or he won't have anyone to talk to."  
  
"Ron will be fine without me. He has Lavender, remember?" Harry replied. He pulled Hermione into a hug, "Besides, I want to stay here, with you. Please Hermione, allow me to help you; allow me to be with you."  
  
His voice was pleading with her; he really wanted to stay with her. Reluctantly, due to her discomfort of the situation, Hermione gave in and nodded into Harry's chest. "Fine, Harry, I cannot deny you that." Her answer was muffled, but Harry had heard it. He smiled at her; his lips were twitching like they always did when he was about to do something that she did not approve of. She began to feel worried. "Why are you looking at me like that? What have you got up your sleeve now?"  
  
No reply left his mouth. Without warning, Harry grabbed her arm and started dragging her down the hallway. She cried out in protest but it was to no avail. It occurred to her that Harry was deliberately ignoring her requests of halting. This was fun for him; she should've known better. By the time they'd actually stopped, more like the time that Harry had stopped dragging her, Hermione found that they were in the kitchen. Puzzlement washed over her face. 'Why are we here?' He strutted over to a group of house elves and whispered something. A smirk had spread over his lips as he made his way over to her. He brushed aside a stray lock of her hair; his hand tucked it behind her ear, carefully and gently.   
  
"Why are we down here?" She glanced around nervously. "Won't we get in trouble?"  
  
"We've done it before, remember?" He shrugged. "Besides, whose here to catch us, Snape?"  
  
She had to give it to him. He was right about that. The only people in the building were Snape, Filch, and Madame Pomfrey. Dumbledore was in his office as usual as shown on the Marauder's map, which Harry had brought along with him. "Wait a minute, where is Professor Lupin?" (A/N: I'm really sorry for not mentioning that Remus Lupin has become the teacher of the Defense against the Dark Arts class once again. Also, Sirius is free and cleared all right? Since this starts off with Harry being at Hogwarts, I won't have to mention that he hasn't stayed with the Dursleys''.)  
  
"It says he is right here." He pointed at a black dot that was heading towards the Dumbledore's office. "He must be going to see Dumbledore."  
  
Hermione looked on thoughtfully. "Yeah, I suppose so...but, Harry, I'm not really hungry, so why are we here?"  
  
"We're going to take some snacks with us on our trip." Harry began packing the treats that elves had given him into his bag.  
  
  
"Where might this trip be to, may I ask?" Hermione countered insistently. "I don't recall having given my consent."  
  
Once again, Harry grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the kitchen exit. They made their way down to the Quidditch field and into an opening. On the floor, visible as they drew further, lay Harry's broom. It was waiting in the air; someone must have thought to ride it. The thought struck Hermione with a sudden irksome feeling, but she ignore. She tapped Harry's shoulder lightly; she needed to ask him something. He turned around, a sly grin on his face. His eyes twinkled and he held up a silvery cloak. "Do you remember, back in the kitchen, when I said we were going on a trip?" Hermione nodded. "Who said I was going to ask?" Thrusting the bag over his back, he swept Hermione off her feet. She squealed with surprise and clutched him as they he mounted the broom. He smiled at her; she knew he was going to keep her safe, but the fear of flying on a broom overrode that confidence that she had in Harry.  
  
Without warning, Harry had lifted the broom. They were soaring above the ground at a good height. Hermione dared to look down, but when she did, she only tightened her grip around his chest. 'Is it just me or is he enjoying my fright?' He'd been looking at her, like he always did, in his very mysterious way. His eyes, shining a bright emerald green, were penetrating hers with such compassion that Hermione could only give a weak smile. She felt that if she spoke, her voice would crack and she'd fall of the broom from bliss. 'What am I thinking? I must be crazy!' She ignored her thoughts. All she wanted was to be Harry's arms-even if he didn't like her in the way she liked him. Content with her decision, Hermione relaxed in his grasp.   
  
They had been flying for some while before Hermione was shaken awake. Raising a hand to her eyes, she rubbed them sleepily. "Where are we?" She croaked.  
  
"We're in Hogsmeade." He looked apologetic. "I know you didn't want to come, but I really wanted you too. Besides, we don't have to meet up with the others. I'm sure Ron, Lavender, Dean, Seamus, and Parvati will be ok on their own. Plus, you know Draco and Ginny didn't come."  
  
Hermione nodded. "Yes, I was aware of that." She wanted to throw herself out the window for that event. 'Yes, that is why I was caught by Snape in the first place.' She felt like bashing her head with a hammer. This caused her to laugh. It would be funny. Harry looked at her, a puzzled look etched on his face. 'Why is he staring at me like that?' Hermione began to feel a little uncomfortable, but Harry set her on her feet and began walking ahead of her. He waved her to follow, but Hermione stayed frozen in place. 'Are we doing what I think we're doing?'  
  
It seemed to her that they would be spending the day together. Yes, this did make her a bit uncomfortable. Harry didn't appear to notice for a he gestured for her to follow him once more. She complied but with some unwillingness. She was nervous as hell. They entered the Three Broomsticks and spotted Ron, Lavender, Seamus, and Parvati in a booth. Harry pulled her arm as he ducked behind a nearby table. As if this wasn't baffling enough, a piece of heavy cloth was thrown over her. She gasped as the material touched her skin. 'Harry's invisibility cloak, I assume.' She reached over and pinched Harry's arm. He grunted lowly and told her to be quiet. She refused to do so. "Harry, why must I be quiet? Why are we under your cloak?"  
  
"I don't want Ron to see us. I'm here to spend time with you." He whispered and continued to keep lookout.  
  
This struck Hermione. 'He wanted to spend time with me? Can he possibly like me, more than a friend?' So many thoughts were spinning in her head that when Harry jerked her hand, she went flying off the booth. She almost cried out as someone brushed past her, barely missing her by a narrow inch. She glared at Harry even though he couldn't see her. He was at the counter ordering butterbeer. She picked herself up, gave an audible huff and sat back down. Never mind that Harry couldn't see her; she'd almost gotten trampled. When he returned, she kicked him from underneath the table. He growled and glared in her general direction. "What was that for, Hermione?"  
  
"I just barely missed getting trampled, oh good friend." She said while stifling her laughter. "By the way, maybe we should drink our butterbeer somewhere else? I don't think people will fancy seeing a glass of butterbeer floating and disappearing in thin air, do you?"  
  
He nodded and they proceeded to a bench outside. How she and Harry had managed no to be spotted by their friend was a complete mystery to Hermione. She was sure that Ron would've seen Harry, at least. Sighing with indifference, she raised the glass of the drink to her lips, making sure to stick it underneath the cloak, and too a sup. It was delicious. To her side, Harry was busy enjoying his. Hermione relished the peace that she received. With Harry not being able to see her, she thought a few tricks might do him well. Keeping the glass concealed under his cloak, Hermione filled it with water and made her way back to where Harry sat. He was oblivious to her leaving and returning. Without warning, Hermione dumped the glass of water over his head. Harry jumped up, his expression one of horror and wonder. She giggled; he couldn't see her. 'This is too much fun!' She exclaimed to him from her hidden state.  
  
"No fair, Herms. I can't see you!" He bellowed to the air. To the people passing by, it sounded as if Harry was crazy. He was talking to thin air. One man asked him if he was all right to which he responded that he had an invisible friend. Hermione was rolling on the floor for that one. She was clutching her sides in anguish. Harry heard her and faced her direction. "I hope you're happy. People out here think I'm loony."  
  
"You are, after al, talking to an INVISIBLE person!" She walked to a spot where there weren't many people. "Come here, over by the tree. I'm over here, Harry."  
  
He acknowledged her and went. When they were out of sight, Hermione lifted the cloak over Harry. "Happy now, Mr. Potter? Now we are both invisible." He smirked and picked her up. "I am indeed pleased, Ms. Granger, but I fear we must return now." He chuckled. "To the broom!"  
  
"Do we really have to get on that thing? You know I hate brooms and flying!" She whined. He didn't lift his choice and before she knew it, they were both back at Hogwarts.   
  
It was late and the day had gone by rather joyfully. On her way up to her dorm, Hermione turned around and called Harry back. They met each other halfway in the hall. Hermione stood nervously, unsure of whether she should do what she had planned. Leaning on her tiptoes, she placed a small kiss on Harry's cheek. "Thanks for taking me out today; I think I really needed it."  
  
"No problem, Hermione." He fidgeted with his fingers before speaking again. "Herms...there is something I need to tell you."  
  
She listened intently. "Yes, Harry? I'm listening."  
  
"Herms, I...what I'm trying to say is, well, we've been friends for seven years now, right?" He asked nervously.  
  
'Is he going to say what I think he's going to say?' She nodded calmly. "Yes, but what does that have to do with anything, Harry?"  
  
"Look, ever since first year, when we, Ron and I, saved you from that troll, well...I kind of had and have..." He stuttered. "I..."  
  
"Who's up at this hour?" Came a grumpy whisper. "Hermione, is that you?"  
  
"Just a minute, Ginny. I'll be just a minute." Hermione answered the red haired girl. She turned her attention back to Harry. "What is it that you were saying?"  
  
"Um...yeah, it wasn't important, really. I'll tell you later." Harry mumbled. He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and headed to the boys dormitories.   
  
Hermione gazed after him. 'What was he going to tell me? Damn Ginny! Well, it wasn't her fault.' She touched her cheek where Harry had kissed her. Her cheeks were burning and she knew she was blushing. She took one last look at his departing figure. 'What are you not telling me, Harry?"  
  
(Well, that was ok, I guess. I thought it could've been better. Well that's the second chapter. I hope to have the next one out soon. Laterz people! Please R&R!) *Calima* 


	3. Complicated Logic (Part 3)

Note to disclaimers: Hello people! I do not own Harry Potter, so please don't sue me. J.K. Rowling owns everything. Oh, and Luther Vandross owns the song, all right? Thank you! *Calima*

_Complicated Logic (Part 3)_

Hermione yawned lazily. 'What time is it?' She glanced at her bedside clock. She wanted to laugh, but her throat would not cooperate. Instead, Hermione giggled in her mind. 'I am still a muggle.' She sighed silently before she swung her legs over the side of her bed. With a small shove, Hermione was off the bed and fixing her hair in front of the girls' mirror. To the side of her, Hermione could hear Ginny mumbling in her sleep. Hermione stifled her laughter. Ginny was talking about Draco. Tiptoeing over to her sleeping friend, Hermione smiled a mischievous smile. Disguising her voice as best as possible, in way that she would sound like Professor McGonagall, Hermione spoke. "Ms. Weasley, what is this talk of Draco Malfoy?"

Ginny bolted up in bed, her eyes wide with confusion. "I'm sorry, Professor! I don't know what I was…Hermione? Where's Professor McGonagall?"

Hermione was rolling on the floor with laughter. "You should've seen your face!"

Lavender, who had woken up when Hermione had begun to speak, was giggling quietly. Parvati and Katie were shrieking with laughter. "Whoa, Ginny! We didn't know you thought of Draco in THAT way!" Lavender and Parvati said.

"Shut up, all of you!" Ginny wailed. "You can't tell anyone, especially not my brother or Draco! I'm speaking to you, Lavender!"

"Ok, I get you, Ginny. Stop freaking out, I won't tell anyone." Lavender nodded in truth. She stood and began to walk towards the door. She stopped right before she exited and turned to Hermione. "Hey, Hermione, remind Harry that he owes me five bucks for our deal."

"What deal?" Hermione questioned curiously. "Lavender Brown, get your ass back over here and tell me what you are talking about!"

"No can do, Miss head girl." Lavender replied. "See you later. Bye everyone."

And with that, Lavender was gone. Hermione felt like chasing after her just to find out what Lavender had been talking about. Of course, Parvati, Katie, and Ginny prevented her from doing such. Hermione struggled to get away, but her three friends did not relent. Hermione began to whine, which was something she did not do very often. "Oh come on you three, let me go! I just want to ask Harry if he wouldn't mind going to Hogsmeade this weekend!"

"Honestly, Hermione, how lame can you get?" Ginny said in an exasperated tone. 

Hermione sighed. "Well, it was worth a try, wasn't it?"

"Anyway, I think we should go to breakfast, then maybe we can ask the guys if they want to go to Hogsmeade." Parvati said in an urgent voice.

"Parvati Patil, why such urgency in your voice?" Katie teased.

Parvati ignored her and began to dress. Ginny went to her four-poster and grabbed her clothing. Hermione ran back to her trunk and pulled out her wand. She was going to try and fix her hair in a special way. For some odd reason, Hermione was sure that her new hairstyle would impress Harry. After about five minutes of trying to think up a nice hairstyle, Hermione gave a frustrated groan and gave up. When she was done throwing on her normal robes, her head girl badge, and a pair of comfortable shoes, Hermione made her way down to the Great Hall with the rest of her friends. Her hair was in a messy bun and she felt somewhat embarrassed. Luckily for her, she didn't really care about her appearance so badly-she didn't mind that it was messy. 

As they were entering the common room, Hermione noticed that Harry and Ron were missing. "Do you think that they are already at breakfast?" She asked Ginny, trying to sound inconspicuous. 

Ginny seemed to not care. "I don't know. Let's just get over there soon. I'm so hungry!"

When they arrived in the Great Hall, Harry waved to them. The girls bid their goodbyes and went in their separate directions. Ginny and Hermione headed towards Harry and Ron. Harry moved over so Hermione could sit next to him while Ron moved so that Ginny could sit next to him. Ginny liked this for she was able to look at Draco from where she sat. Parvati and Katie headed to where Dean and Seamus were. Hermione noticed four people missing. "Harry, where are Lavender, Neville, Fred and George?"

Harry shrugged. "I don't know. I didn't see any of them this morning, well, except for Lavender. Come to think of it, I don't even remember where she went."

Ron arched an eyebrow. "What do you mean YOU saw her this morning? I haven't seen her since last night!"

"Calm down, Ron," Harry poured himself some pumpkin juice, "she and I made some bet and she won, all right? I must admit that Lavender Brown is a stunning girl and possesses a lovely personality, but I am not interested in your girlfriend."

"Oh really, Harry?" Ron grinned slyly. "So, who do you like if you don't like my Lavender?"

"Um…I don't think that's any of YOUR business, Ron." Harry warned in a playful voice. "Besides, isn't that Miss Lavender Brown I see walking over here right now?"

That statement alone did the fatal trick. Ron's head steered in Lavender's direction and he instantly became engrossed with her. Harry figured he was safe; that is until Ron noticed him again. He snorted. 'That'll happen in the next century!' He smiled. 'Thank Merlin for that.' What Harry had failed to notice was the fact that Hermione had been staring at him oddly. She let out a small squeak when he caught her looking at him. She blushed quickly, but then looked back up. "Harry, what was this bet that you and Lavender made?" She asked innocently.

"Oh…um…well, basically, she wanted to know who I like and I said I'd tell her if she'd promise not to tell." Harry replied slowly but calmly. "Why do you want to know? Are you interested or what?"

"No, I just thought that you could tell me since she didn't." Hermione stated factually. "Can I ask you something, Harry?"

"Yes, go ahead." He replied while giving her his full attention. 

"Do you think that we could all go to Hogsmeade this upcoming weekend? I know you took me last weekend and believe me; I did have fun. But I was thinking it'd bee nice if everyone else was there with us, especially since Ginny didn't go last time." Hermione said in a hopeful voice. "Well, what do you think?"

In truth Harry was somewhat disappointed. He did want to go with Hermione to Hogsmeade, but he wanted to be with her, alone. He let out a small sigh. "Sure, Herms, we can go as one big group. I'll ask the guys and you ask the girls, all right?"

"Sure thing! I'll get back to you after Potions." She said and scampered off to the girls' dormitories. On her way up, she ran into Professor McGonagall who stopped her midway up the staircase. "Can I help you, Professor?"

"Ms. Granger, I need you to come with me, to the headmaster's office." Professor McGonagall motioned for Hermione to follow.

"Yes, Professor." Hermione answered. 'Why am I going to Dumbledore's office? It must be really important if I am going to miss part of Potions class.'

When they arrived, Professor McGonagall said the password, shooed Hermione in, and left to her previous tasks. Hermione sat down in the chair; she fidgeted with her skirt, smoothing the edges every so often. Finally Dumbledore emerged from behind his chair. He smiled at her warmly and said hello. Following the formalities were the statistics of the task she was to perform. "Ms. Granger, I have to request that you keep this top secret and not share with anyone, not even Ms. Weasley, Ms. Brown, Ms. Patil, or Ms. Bell."

"Yes sir, I understand completely." She nodded. "Shall I go now sir? I'm sure Professor Snape will be most displeased if I am later than, well, late."

"Do not worry, Ms. Granger, you will be excused from potions today. Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley can pick up your assignments. That is all. You may go." 

She nodded and exited. When she arrived in the common room, Harry and Ron were sitting comfortably on the couch, both engrossed in a game of Wizards' Chess. Seeing that she wasn't even noticed, Hermione strutted over to her friends and plopped down on the floor. She grabbed her Transfiguration book, as well as her Arithmancy book, and started to work on her essays. It wasn't until Ron had defeated Harry that either boy noticed she was there. Ron winked at Harry before exiting the common room in search for his girlfriend. No one else was in sight. Harry continued to watch Hermione from the corner of his eye. The fire was burning brightly, each flame casting elegant shadows over the cold windows. The snow was falling softly outside the clear windowpanes. Hermione sighed and set her quill down. She turned to Harry, who at that moment was resting his head on the arm of the chair.

'Harry, you look so peaceful…yet I know you are disturbed. You aren't telling me something, dear friend.' She thought with some sadness. Deciding that he might want some downtime, Hermione gathered her books and began walking to the staircase. She stopped abruptly when she heard Harry calling her. She looked at him; he was lying down. Hermione walked back to him. His eyes were closed, and a peaceful smile was spread upon his lips. He whispered her name again. She leaned over him, just barely, so that she could peer into his eyes. "Harry, are you all right?"

"Never been better, Hermione." He replied softly. "Please, sit down, I want to talk to you."

A look of bewilderment placed her face before she took a seat by Harry's feet. He sat up slowly, his eyes watching her the whole time. "Well, Harry," She began calmly, "what is it that you needed to talk about?"

"First of all, I wanted to know if the whole Hogsmeade thing has been arranged." He smiled again. "Secondly, I was wondering, why weren't you in potions today? Snape was awfully foul about the fact that you were missing."

"Yes, all the girls would love to go and I was called to Dumbledore's office, Harry." She stated simply. "Is that all? I think it might be a good idea to go upstairs and rest a while before Charms class."

"Sure, Herms, I'll catch you later." Harry turned his gaze back to the fire.

On her way up the stairs, Hermione could not help but think how weird Harry had just acted. 'One minute he's subdued and calm; the next minute he's normal and nonchalant.' This puzzled Hermione greatly for she was one of Harry's best friends and she knew him like a book. 'Something is going on and I am going to find out.' With that thought still in mind, Hermione continued her way up the stairs. She set her books down on her bed and walked to the bathroom. 'A bath would do nicely, yes indeed.' Lately, Hermione found herself interested in taking baths to soothe her aching nerves. It wasn't that she was stressed about school, but it was more of an emotional stress. She couldn't place it just yet, but she knew that she had to figure it out or the feeling would nag her until she gave up. This caused her to laugh lightly; she smiled wistfully. 'I think know what it is…I just haven't exactly wanted to accept it, yet.' Gradually, Hermione became aware of the water and its temperature. She wrapped a towel around herself and made her way back to the dormitories. On her way, she noticed Ginny leaving again. She chuckled. 'I guess that girl never gets enough of Malfoy.'

She entered her room; silence greeted her. This did not bother her in the least for she was tired and was glad to be alone. Hermione dried off, changed, threw on her robes, and headed back downstairs. 'Hm…only 30 minutes left till charms class begins. I think I'll take a walk.' As she was exiting the portrait hole, Hermione realized that Harry was still on the couch; he hadn't moved a bit. This worried her. She walked over to him and took a seat. Placing a hand on his arm, Hermione lightly shook him. "Harry, are you all right?" He nodded while Hermione sighed in relief. "Would you like to go with me for a walk?"

He nodded again, this time with more enthusiasm than previously. He seemed to be in a state of shock, but from what, Hermione had no clue. They walked down to the lake while the silence occupied most of the time. When they reached the water, Hermione sat down next by the edge for a better look. The water was murky, yet held a sense of beauty that she couldn't quite place. Nonetheless, both youngsters found that they were drawn to its depths. Harry didn't sit down; he just continued to stare at the dark water. She didn't know how long they'd been there, but Hermione knew it was late. 'Did I zone out for hours? What is going on?' She glanced around, her eyes searching for some trace of Harry. Joy washed over her when she spotted him resting by an oak tree. He was asleep, arm thrown across his eyes and the other behind his head. 'He must have been blocking out the sunlight. I think I should wake him up.' Although she really did not wish too, Hermione gave in and went to wake up her friend. Harry was groggy, but conscious, so they made their way up to dinner. 

"Oh no, what was I thinking?" Hermione gasped in the middle of dinner. "I completely forgot about Charms class today!"

"Calm down, Herms." Ron said with a chuckle. "Classes were cancelled for the rest of the day. Didn't you hear about that? Or were you off reading?"

"Ron Weasley, leave her alone!" Lavender demanded. Ron flinched but Lavender smiled. "Now, where were we, Ronniekins?"

Hermione gave her second sigh that day, a sigh of relief. 'How could I have forgotten about Charms class?'

"It will be all right, Hermione. If Dumbledore cancelled the classes today, shouldn't you be happy?" Harry interrogated. "Oh, by the way, I was thinking that we should go visit Hagrid, then Professor Lupin. What do you think, Herms?"

"I think that sounds fine." She responded quietly. "Um…I have to go for a while. I'll be back in the common room in twenty minutes."

Harry, Ron, and Lavender nodded. Hermione departed from her friends. She didn't mind that she would be alone in the dorm. AT least it would give her time to listen to some "muggle" music before Parvati, Katie, Ginny, Lavender, Michelle, Geena, and Sally invaded her personal space. She selected a CD from her case and set it in the CD player. A smile spread across her face while she listened to the soft, calming lyrics. She listened to the singer sing his words. 

'If this world were mine  
I would place at your feet  
All that I own  
You've been so good to me  
If this world were mine  
  
I'd give the flowers the birds and the bees  
And it'd be your love beside me  
That would be all I need  
If this world were mine  
I'd give anything  
  
Hermione smiled once more before she joined in. She sang:

'If this world were mine  
I would make you a king  
With wealth untold  
You could have anything  
If this world were mine  
  
I'd give you each day so sunny and blue  
And if you wanted the moonlight  
I'd give you that too  
If this world were mine, oh, baby  
I'd give you anything

Hermione continued to sing, even when the singer, Luther Vandross joined in. They sang in unison:  
  
Luther: Oh, baby, you're my inspiration  
And there's no hesitation  
When you want me  
Honey, just call me, oh  
  
Hermione: Oh, baby, your are my consolation  
And I feel so much sensation  
When I'm in your arms  
When you squeeze me  
  
Luther&Hermione: Oh, the way that you do  
Oh...the way that you love me, boy  
Oh, yeah, oh, yeah, the way that you do  
Ooh, the way that you love me  
  
Luther&Hermione: Oh...oh...every sky will be blue  
As long as your loving me, baby (Ooh....)  
Whoa...whoa...ho...  
When I'm in your arms  
Life is so wonderful, my love  
  
Luther&Hermione: Oh...oh...give me pretty lovin', baby  
Give me pretty lovin', honey  
Keep on lovin' me, baby  
Whoa...oh...oh...  
You know I need you, honey  
You know I need you, baby  
Keep on loving me  
  
Luther&Hermione: Lovin' me the way (The way) you do (You do, oh)  
My love  
I love the way that you, the way that you love me, baby  
Oh...and I don't wanna let you go, wanna let you, wanna let you go, my love, no  
I love the way, the way that you love me, baby  
Mmm...Ooh...  
You know (Woo...hoo...)  
The world, the world would be yours  
Yeah, yeah, yeah (Yeah, yeah, yeah)  
Yeah...hea... (Mmm...hmm...)  
Yes, it would (Yes, it would)  
The world would be yours (Yeah)  
Baby (Baby)  
Ooh...hoo...  
It would be yours  
If you'll believe

"That was beautiful, Hermione." A voice from the doorway said and applause followed. 

"Lavender! What are you doing here?" Hermione flushed and shut off the CD player. "I…I thought I said I'd be down there later! Did you follow me?"

"What did you expect? You stuttered when we were down at dinner. Of course we came looking for you!" Ginny answered in concern. "Are you all right? By the way, who was that singing?"

"That was Luther Vandross, a muggle singer; and I am fine, thank you." She said to her friends, all who were crowded around the doorway. "Wait a minute, why exactly were classes cancelled today?"

"You mean Ron never told you?" Katie asked. Hermione shook her head. "Well, Dumbledore announced that there is a Yule ball this Saturday. He wanted to give us time to prepare. Are you going to go?"

"Yeah, why not?" Hermione thought for a moment. "Do you think that Dumbledore would let me sing something?"

"Sure, but why don't you ask him?" Michelle suggested. "We can all do a musical act."

"No thanks, I'd rather not." Ginny declared as she exited the room. "I'll be down in the common room. See you all later."

"I say we go talk about this downstairs." Geena pointed to where Ginny was almost down the stairs. Hermione nodded and they followed. They joined the rest of the Gryffindors around the warm fire. Harry was seated next to Ron, both in an argument about who was better. Hermione didn't care to listen until Ron made a particularly loud comment about who he might go to the ball with, though Ron didn't think it was loud at all. Neither did Harry. 

"Well, excuse me, Harry, but I don't want you to be in the dark when the Yule ball comes up." Ron replied. "Look, why don't you ask Hermione? She'll say yes. Besides, don't you like her, Harry?"

"Um…do we have to talk about this now, Ron?" Harry squirmed in his seat. In a sarcastic tone, he leaned over to Ron. "Excuse me, my friend, but Hermione is right over there. Would you mind keeping it down?"

"Oops, sorry Harry." Ron laughed and quieted.

Hermione felt her heart leap out of her chest. 'He doesn't like me.' The way he had told Ron to quite down was a clear signal-to Hermione, that is-that he shared no interest in her, other than the friendly kind. Hermione stood silently and made her way to the Great hall. A couple seventh year Ravenclaws sniggered as she passed them. Hermione could feel them staring at her, pointing at her too. She tried to ignore them, but what the said stuck in her mind.

"Can you believe, that Ms. Know-it-all bookworm has a crush on Harry Potter? Is she stupid or what? Does she really think that she has a chance with him?" One said.

Hermione was about to retort, but what the second girl said made her stop dead in her tracks. "Well, she definitely won't when Cho comes back. I heard Cho still likes Harry and is interested in going out with him. It is too bad that she won't make it in time for the Yule ball."

At this statement, Hermione walked quickly down the rest of the corridor. She didn't feel like stopping for anything. She was too hurt inside. Hermione began contemplating her situation. She could keep her feelings for Harry bottled up or she could tell him before Cho came back. She finally made up her mind. 'I'll tell him…at the Yule Ball. She was glad that Cho wouldn't be back until after the ball. 'I'll sing to him.' Satisfied with her decision, Hermione walked back down to the common room. The first person she spotted was Ginny…with Draco. Amazingly, people had slowly begun to accept Draco and Ginny as a couple, well, except for Ron. She sighed in relief. 'Thank Merlin Ron is gone.' She figured that Ron was out snogging with Miss Brown. She laughed. Ginny and Draco waved to her; she waved back and proceeded to sit down across the fireplace. She'd been sitting there for no more than two minutes when she felt someone's breath on her ear. She would have turned around had the person not spoken.

"Hey, Herms, want to go with me on a little adventure?" Harry asked.

"Last time you told me that, you scared me out of my wits." She responded. "How do I know you won't do it again, Mr. Potter? Is there anyway you can prove it to me?" 

"Look Herms, it would please me if you decided to go with me." He said.

She was about to shrug it off and say no thanks when the two Ravenclaw girls ran up to Harry and started chattering with him. He nodded and they left. He breathed in. "Wow, Cho is coming back here…too bad it is after the Yule Ball." 

When Harry said this, Hermione's eyes burned with tears. "What was it that you wanted?"

"Do you want to go with me?" Harry asked. Hermione sat there, emotionless and deadpan. "I don't think I'm asking that much of you if I ask you to join me, Herms. Why are you acting so edgy lately?" Harry said in an irritated voice for having to ask twice.

Hermione's head shot around. "It would please you? Since when should I care about what pleases you?" She jumped up from the couch; she was now shrieking in anger. She headed towards the exiting doors "Leave me alone! I don't want to hear what you have to say!" Tears were rolling down her cheeks. "Just leave me alone, Harry!"

"Hermione, wait!" Ginny called after her leaving friend. She apologized to Draco and went after her.

"Looks like your friend isn't too thrilled to go with you, Harry." Draco said stating the obvious. "What did you do? Were you being a prat?"

"No, I wasn't being a prat, Draco." Harry said thru clenched teeth. 

"Maybe you should go after her." Draco pointed to the door. "I'll go with you; I need to reclaim Ginny."

"Fine, let's go." Harry waved for Draco to follow him. When they exited the doors, Draco spotted Ginny; the red head was hugging Hermione. They were sitting outside the entrance to the forbidden forest. Ginny looked confused and Hermione appeared to be distraught. Harry ran over to find out what was wrong. When Hermione saw him coming, she tried to pry herself free of Ginny's grasp but Ginny held on until Harry reached them. Harry seized Hermione's wrist and pulled her up from the ground. Ginny moved back so that Harry could talk to Hermione. She and Draco headed behind a tree so that Harry and Hermione would receive their privacy. Hermione struggled against Harry's grip, but the youth did not relent. He held her wrist fast; he was determined. Finally Hermione screamed at him.

"LET ME GO, HARRY! LET ME GO NOW!" Hermione yelled at him with tears streaming down her face. Since Harry didn't let go, Hermione gave up and sobbed loudly. Harry cradled her to him. She whispered, her voice barely audible to him, but he heard what she said. "Let me go, Harry, please…"

He figured that she was too weak, in her present state, to fight with him. He rubbed her back affectionately and rocked her back and forth. She hiccupped once before sighing. "Herms, what is wrong? Why did you just run out of there like that?"

"I don't know…but I know. I mean…never mind." She said quietly. 

"Tell me what's on your mind, Hermione." He persisted.

"All right…Harry, I will." She looked up at him; tears stains were forming on her cheeks. "Harry, for some time now, I've…"

"You've what?" He asked as both of them stood.

"Ever since fourth year…I've…" She never finished.

"HARRY! I'VE BEEN LOOKING ALL OVER FOR YOU!" Hermione's heart broke once again at the person who called Harry's name.  

(Well, that was all right but I think it could've been better, I guess. That does it for the third chapter. Sorry it took so long. I hope you're not too disappointed. Later people! Please R&R!) *Calima*


End file.
